Benutzer:DelNorte/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy VI/Kapitel 2
Figaro Auf dem Weg in die Wüste im Südwesten sollte Lock so viel wie möglich von den Gegnern mitgehen lassen und Terra gibt ihnen den Rest, denn noch sind die Gegner schwach genug für einen einzigen Kämpfer. Diejenigen in der Wüste sind etwas tougher, aber auch keine Überwesen. Auf Level 6 lernt Terra Atoxi, was vielleicht gerade jetzt sehr gelegen kommen kann. Auf der Wüstenburg angekommen könnt ihr euch etwas umsehen oder auch nicht, euer Ziel ist der Thronsaal ganz im Norden, wo ihr auf Edgar trefft. Der Schürzenjäger macht sich gleich mal an Terra ran, aber sie kapiert nix. Ist schließlich ihre erste Anmache und so. Aus dem Thronsaal raus und rechts unten in der kleinen Kammer gibt’s einen Händler und zwei Kisten. Kauft das Kakophon und den Bio-Blaster, aber nicht die Auto-Armbrust, die hat Edgar schon. Auf der anderen Seite ist ein Item-Händler und eine Goldnadel. Nehmt ruhig eine Hand voll Potions mit, man weiß ja nie. Im Westflügel könnt ihr euch kurz aufs Ohr hauen, dann die Treppe runter und raus auf den Hof. Im westlichen Anbau sprecht ihr mit der Hohepriesterin und erfahrt von Sabin. Dann wieder zurück zu Edgar und Kefka erscheint mit einigen Soldaten im Schlepptau. Er ist auf der Suche nach Terra, aber Edgar spielt den Ahnungslosen. Genießt die Szene, er hat echt einen an der Waffel. Übrigens, die Zeile nachdem ihm die Schuhe geputzt wurden und er „Wie öde…“ sagt, lautete noch auf englisch „Idiots!“ Mir gefällt letzteres besser, aber naja. Lauft mit Edgar zu Kefkas Leibwache. Dann könnt ihr ihn direkt ansprechen und von seinem Auftrag erfahren. Auch hier wieder gefällt mir an einer Stelle die Synchronisation ganz und gar nicht, nämlich als Edgar sagt „Frauen umgeben mich wie Sterne am Himmel stehen“. Das hieß auf SNES noch „there’s more girls in this castle than grains of sand out there in the desert.” Viel passender, wie ich finde. Denn wer in der Wüste lebt, wird wahrscheinlich eher Allegorien zu „Sand“ machen als zu den Sternen, die ja überall stehen. Lock bringt euch zu eurem Schlafgemach. Die folgende Nacht - das Schloss brennt! Sprecht kurz mit Kefka und dann mit dem Soldaten im Norden, sodann versinkt das Schloss und die Rückkehrer machen sich auf Chocobos aus dem Staub. Yiiiieeehhaaa! Egal, ob ihr bei diesem oder bei einem späteren Kampf mit Terra zaubert, ihr löst eine enorm komische Konversation aus. Ich bin weggebrochen. Als Lock und Edgar hinter der Textbox versinken, sagt sie ursprünglich „Stop drooling!“ (= Hört auf zu sabbern; für alle diejenigen, die mit der englischen Sprache so viel anfangen können wie ein Eisbär mit einer Cola) und jetzt nur „Ahhh…“ Wieder schlecht übersetzt. Auf jeden Fall folgt der erste und einzige zwingende Chocoboritt, der diesmal wegen der rotierenden Karte sowas von unübersichtlich ausgefallen ist, dass ich abgestiegen und zu Fuß gelaufen bin. Ihr müsst zu einer Höhle im Südosten, denn ihr befindet euch auf dem Weg zum Unterschlupf der Rückkehrer, wo ihr Terra dem Chef Banon präsentieren wollt. P.S. Wenn ihr die Kisten hier bewusst NICHT nehmt, wird sich deren Inhalt sehr viel später in wertvollere Items verwandeln. Einerseits könnt ihr den Inhalt jetzt schon ziemlich gut gebrauchen, andererseits weiß man ja nicht, was es später so da drin geben wird. Ihr habt die Wahl. Ein solches Entscheidungsproblem nennen Wirtschaftswissenschaftler Opportunitätskosten. Nur mal so. In der Höhle verwendet ihr dankbar den Vita-Brunnen und geht durch die Tür. Im nächsten Raum, der sowas wie die Haupthalle dieses Tunnels darstellt, geht’s links die Stufen rauf für einen Äther. Notiz: Die Auto-Armbrust ist der Hammer! Ansonsten ist rechts unten noch eine Kiste und links unten auf dem Plateau eine Phönixfeder. Dann lauft ihr unten in der Mitte die Stufen rauf und wir sind schon wieder draußen. In südöstlicher Richtung liegt Süd-Figaro! <- Zurückblättern | Inhaltsangabe | Vorblättern ->